


Laura's Fic

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"See something you like?"</p><p>"I mean...this ice cream's pretty good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura's Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capaxinfiniticas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capaxinfiniticas/gifts).



"So, how 'bout it?" Cas smiled widely as he watched Dean's face go bright red.

"Oh..uh...I have to study later..." Dean looked down to his desk, refusing to make eye contact with the leather-clad boy in front of him.

Cas leaned down and put a hand on Dean's chin, lifting it to look into Dean's green eyes. Cas ignored the quiet chuckles from his friends behind him as he leaned closer to Dean's bright red face. "Oh come on, you can't study your life away. You need a little fun."

Dean continued to stare deep into Cas's eyes as he slowly nodded his head. Cas removed his hand and stood back up, grabbing his bag and stepping away from the desk. "I'll pick you up at six?"

Dean almost fell forward when Cas removed his hand, adding to the blush that covered his entire body. He slowly nodded again, then watched as Cas walked away, followed by his group of friends.

Dean ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his glasses, grabbing his binder and standing from his desk. He walked to the doorway and out into the hall, heading to his next class.

Dean quickly walked into the room, taking his seat and putting his head down. He quickly awoke to the sound of the bell, which he thought was the one signaling the start of class. As he looked around and heard students packing their bags, he glanced at the clock on the wall, noticing that it now read 4:45, the end of the school day.

Dean slowly stood, grabbing his own binder, being the only student left in the room. He quickly walked out of the door, only looking down as he rushed through the halls to get to his bus.

Dean suddenly fell to the ground, along with his binder, and the person he had run into.

"Damn, are you okay?"

Dean nodded, vaguely recognising the voice of the boy he had fell to the ground with.

"I-I'm fine."

Cas lifted his head, face to face with Dean.

"Oh hey! Let me grab your stuff for you."

Dean shook his head, his hands reaching forward to bring his papers closer to him.

"No, you don't have to do that."

Cas smiled and organized the papers.

"I can't let my damsel in distress be without the help of his handsome prince." Dean felt his face become red again, watching as Cas put all of his stuff together and handed it to him. "There you go."

Cas stood from the floor, turning and waving before he started down the hallway. "See you at six!"

Dean sighed and stood up, looking at one of the many clocks in the hall. He started to panic when he saw the time, 4:55.

"Wait!"

Cas stopped as he heard Dean call after him, turning to see the blond boy running towards him.

Dean stopped a few feet away, trying to hide his heavy breathing.

"You have a car...right?"

Cas nodded, pulling the keys from his pocket.

"Yeah, the hottest Chevy Impala that ever existed."

Dean looked down to his feet sighing before he started to nervously bite his lip.

"Could you, uh...could you drive me home? I think the buses left and my house is too far to walk."

Cas smiled and took Dean's hand in his.

"It would be my pleasure."

Dean let himself be dragged out to the parking lot by a very enthusiastic Cas. Cas brought Dean over to the passenger side of his Impala, opening and closing the door for him. Cas then walked over to the driver's side, getting in and turning the key in the ignition.

Dean gripped the arm rest as Cas pulled out of the parking spot and sped down the road.

"Cas, the speed limit's only thirty!"

Cas looked down at the speedometer and shrugged.

"I'm only going seventy, it could be a lot worse."

Dean stared out the window, watching the cars rush by in the mirror.

Cas looked over the boy in the passenger seat and smiled. He slowed down, watching as his speedometer went from seventy-three to thirty-seven.

Dean relaxed, releasing his grip on the arm rest and turning his head to look at Cas.

"Thanks."

Cas nodded and turned off onto a side road.

Dean looked out the window as a small apartment complex came into view.

"I asked for a ride home...I'm not actually going home am I?"

Cas shook his head, pulling into the parking lot and into one of the spots.

"No...Well, you're going to _my_ home. Don't worry, I'm not going to murder you. I just figured that we could say 'screw it' to six and hang out now."

Dean watched as Cas climbed out of the car and closed the door. Dean hesitantly followed, silently closing the car door and leaning against it.

"This is where you live?"

Cas opened the door to the lobby, waiting for Dean to walk in.

"Well yeah. I rented one of the apartments on the top floor. No one goes up there and I got a good deal from the landlord."

Dean shook his head and walked in, heading for the elevator at the end of the hall.

"No, I mean why don't you live with...well, your parents?"

Cas hit the elevator button, sending them up to the fourth floor.

"They uh...they kicked me out of the house. It doesn't matter though, living alone is great."

Cas stepped out of the elevator, walking to the first door and opening it with his key. He walked inside, sitting on the couch as Dean cautiously stepped into the doorway.

Dean closed the door behind him, slowly joining Cas on his couch.

"Why did they kick you out of the house?"

Cas laughed humorously, looking over at Dean. He slowly leaned forward, placing a hand beside Dean's thigh on the couch cushion. Dean slightly leaned backwards, watching as Cas climbed on his lap and his mouth went down to Dean's neck.

Cas sucked on Dean's neck, just under his jaw, a bruise starting to form. He began to gently rock his hips steadily before Dean put his hands on Cas's waist to stop the motion.

"Cas I don't want to...uh...have sex with you. Can we just...watch a movie...or something?"

Cas pulled away, smiling as he climbed off of Dean's lap.

"What movie do you want to watch? We can look on Netflix for something if you want, I don't really have any dvds."

Dean smiled back and nodded, brushing down his now bunched up shirt.

Cas turned his tv on, using the remote to go to Netflix. He sat back down on the couch, handing the remote to Dean.

"Pick something."

Dean scrolled through the movies, Cas watching as his face suddenly lit up.

"Can we watch this?"

Dean looked over to Cas, smiling as he noticed Cas staring at him. Dean turned back to the tv, clicking play. He put his legs up onto the couch, getting comfortable as the introduction played.

Cas looked at the movie playing on the screen, watching as the yellow-tinted pictures turned to water, and 'Titanic' appeared on the screen. He laughed, turning back to Dean.

"Really? 'Titanic'?"

Dean smiled, eyes on the screen as he blindly waved his right hand.

"Shh. It's my favorite movie!"

Cas placed a hand on Dean's thigh, turning his attention to the movie.

As the credits rolled, Cas looked over to Dean, watching him wipe tears from his eyes. He moved the hand that had been on Dean's thigh up to his face, his thumb lightly brushing against Dean's cheek.

Dean watched as Cas leaned towards him, placing his lips on his cheek where his thumb had previously been.

Cas removed his lips, standing up and walking into the kitchen. Dean looked up at the wall where the tv was, seeing a clock to the left of it. He pulled out his phone, seeing the missed calls from his mom and dad.

"Cas, I have to go. It's already eight thirty!"

Cas ran back out of the kitchen, watching as Dean neared the door.

"Can't you stay?"

Dean stopped and turned around.

"I was supposed to be home hours ago. My parents are probably so worried. This was nice though."

Cas ran to Dean's side, placing a hand on Dean's arm.

"Can't you just call them and say you're at a friend's house?"

Dean looked down at his feet.

"Well...I guess so, but why?"

Cas smiled, dragging Dean into the kitchen.

"Because you have a hot boy begging you to stay with him."

Dean blushed, leaning against the counter.

Cas opened a cabinet, sighing when he saw it was empty. He opened his freezer, taking out two containers of ice cream.

"This is all I have. Do you want chocolate or strawberry?"

Dean smiled and jumped up on the counter, taking the container of chocolate ice cream.

"Can I have a spoon?"

Cas nodded, opening a drawer and taking two spoons out. He handed one to Dean before he opened the lid to his strawberry ice cream container.

Dean opened his own ice cream container, dipping his spoon in. Cas stuck his spoon in his frozen brick of ice cream and ran out of the kitchen, into his bedroom. Dean shrugged and took a happy bite of his ice cream.

Cas walked back into the kitchen, grabbing his strawberry ice cream and putting a spoonful in his mouth as Dean covered his eyes.

"Could you...uh...maybe put some clothes back on?"

Cas looked down, bringing a hand to his hip.

"I am wearing clothes."

Dean uncovered his eyes, looking back down at Cas.

"You're just in your boxers."

"It's what I sleep in. Plus, this _is_ my house."

Dean sighed as he felt the blush cover his face. Cas turned around, reaching up to grab a cup from a high shelf as Dean watched his muscles extend under his inked skin.

Cas put the cup down on the counter, turning back around to face Dean. He ate another spoonful of ice cream as Dean continued to stare down at him.

"See something you like?"

Dean looked down to his ice cream container.

"I mean...this ice cream's pretty good."

Cas laughed, closing his container before he took Dean's and put them both back in the freezer. He grabbed Dean's hand, bringing him into his bedroom, leaving the kitchen light and the tv on.

Cas climbed onto his bed, dragging Dean down on top of him.

"C-Cas I don't-"

"I'm not going to make you have sex with me. I just want you to sleep with me."

Dean turned his head, misunderstanding.

Cas pulled him closer, sprawling Dean over his chest. Cas put a hand in Dean's hair, rubbing circles into it as Dean reached up and took off his glasses. Cas took his glasses and put them on the nightstand.

Dean sighed contently.

"I guess this is goodnight?"

Cas nodded, bending down to place a kiss on Dean's forehead.

"Goodnight."


End file.
